


In Vino Veritas

by EmEmEm



Series: Gryles, plus one [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Aimee and Louis are funny, Babysitting, Drunk Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idk tags are hard, M/M, Slightly more sober Nick, kidfic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmEmEm/pseuds/EmEmEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets drunk and has a suggestion, and it fries Nick's head.<br/>It'll take some convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

A taxi dumped the two men out onto the pavement, laughing, Harry leant in the window to pay the cabbie, too drunk to handle money he threw in a fifty and told the man to keep the change, money was too hard. He turned back to Nick, but he was gone. He had made a start down the stairs to his front door; he knew enough of drunken Harry to know he would need a head start with the lock. Harry stumbled over the ledge of the gutter, and tried to make it, elegantly, down the stairs. Nick huffed as he felt the other boy fall into him, “You alright there, Haz?” 

“I’m fine Nicholas Grimshaw!” Harry cried, painfully close to his ear. He wound his arms around Nick, pressing himself into his back, his chin digging into his neck, “Take me to bed,” he murmured.  
“Get off me you bloody menace, can’t even take you in the house if you don’t get off!” as he tried to shake off the limpet popstar, “And you’ll be going to bed,” he added, gabbing Harry’s wandering hands, “And there will be none of that! Bed and sleep, I have to work tomorrow, like an adult!” he finally got the door open and dragged the younger boy in behind him. Harry pouted at him, while taking his belt off. He walked off in the direction of the bedroom, while shucking off his shirt, and starting on his pants, shaking his head Nick followed him collecting his clothes, and tossing them in the laundry basket as he passed. “Can you actually get yourself into bed while I brush my teeth?” he said, leaning on the bedroom door, as he watched Harry nearly brain himself on the metal headboard, “Yes Nick, I am not a child!” he dismissed him with a wave of his hand while he tried to find the right end of the duvet. 

Brushing his teeth in the bathroom Nick examined himself in the mirror above the basin, his crow’s feet weren’t getting any smaller and his quiff was starting to lose its bounce, none of this mattered to Harry but it was still disconcerting, he turned to stand side on, he wasn’t fat but he certainly wasn’t built out of marble like the boy in his bed, if he’d managed to make it into bed that is. He reached for one of his overpriced bottles of moisturiser, unlike some, he couldn’t afford to get blind drunk and fall straight into bed, he was interrupted by a loud, drunk voice calling his name, rolling his eyes he ignored it. “Nick, Niiiiiiiick! Grimmy! Grimmers! Grimshaw! Grimmmmmmmmmmmy! Nicholaaaaas!” fearing all the complaints he would be getting in the morning, he abandoned his moisturiser and went back to the bedroom, stern expression fixed and ready. It didn’t last long, when he appeared in the door way, Harry reached out for him, making grabby hands and whining in the back of his throat, sometimes he forgot he was dating a needy teenager. Sliding into bed next to him, he took his hand, “You called, love?” Harry grinned and curled into his side, resting his head over his heart. 

“Nick?” said Harry uncharacteristically softly, craning his neck to look at the other man in the eyes.  
“Yeah Haz?” Nick whispered back, that’s a thing isn’t it? If someone whispers to you, you just have to whisper back,  
“Have you ever thought about kids?”  
“Well yeah, I guess… I mean I am dating one” he said with a grin.  
“Hey,” Harry frowned, “But seriously, like actual children,”  
“What do you mean love, you know I’m not good at subtlety,” he peered down, searching his face, of course he knew what Harry was suggesting, but he had to be sure.  
“Do you ever think about you and I, maybe, having a kid. I mean it doesn’t matter if you haven’t or you don’t want that… I’ve just been thinking, and you’re so good with your niece, and flock of god children, and I love the nights we babysit Lux… I don’t know. I just thought…”  
“Hush Popstar, you’re drunk. Go to sleep, we can talk about this later. 

It didn’t take Harry much more convincing to go to sleep. Nick on the other hand lay awake, wondering, could that be a possibility. They were only newly public, they spent so long arguing with management about that, how would they feel about the two of them raising a child, and shit raising a child. That was a huge step, Nick could barely look after Puppy without a small army of help, and Harry was still really a child himself, a child who was at the peak of his career and barely stayed in the country for a month at a time. Harry was great with children, and Nick was alright, but it wasn’t like they could just hand their child back to someone, they would have to keep it… Like, all the time. And look after it, and feed it, and be responsible. The two of them were only new to this ‘responsibility’ thing themselves. Nick’s worrying did eventually lull him off to sleep, but he dreamt of babies. 

When the shrieking alarm woke him the next morning, he spared a fleeting thought for the boy next to him, then hit snooze and buried his head under the pillow, a move which was deemed unacceptable by Harry if the kick to the shin was anything to judge by. Grumbling as loudly as possible, and after maybe, possibly, pulling the duvet onto to floor as he stood, he shuffled off to the shower. While standing under the stream on nearly-scalding water, he thanked the alcohol Gods that he had enough sense to call it quits when he did, he hears Harry yelling when the alarm goes off again, that’s what you get when you fry his head before bed. The only other contact he gets in a thud as something bounces off the door when he switches the hairdryer on, hangover city doesn’t appreciate the need for a perfectly styled quiff. 

“So, I take it you’re not driving me to work?” Nick said to the lump in the bed and he looks for a jacket he’s sure he stole back weeks ago. He snorted at the lack of reply, the youth did get hangovers, he had been lied to. Wandering around to the wrong side of the bed, he peeled a pillow away from his popstar’s face and kissed him on the forehead, “See you after work, love,” Harry stirred but didn’t wake. Nick waited for his cab on the street and wondered when he got so lucky.

It was about half way through the show when Nick got a message from Fearne, “Call me during the next record, URGENT xx” Frowning, he cut his link short and threw to whatever was next on the playlist, “I’ve been talking for an awfully long time, haven’t I Finchy? We’re all sick of my voice, time for a record!” he faded his mic down and threw his headphones on the desk, not taking in the quizzical looks of his crew, took his phone and darted out into the corridor. He hit call and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.  
“Fearne? Everything okay?” He said, not giving her a chance to speak,  
“Hey Grim, thanks. It’s fine I just might need you to do an hour of my show. I know it’s not the done thing, but I’m out of options. I can’t get hold of the sitter and Jesse was meant to be here in time to take Rex but his plane’s been delayed and I don’t know what to do with him, my Mum is going to take him, but she’s going to take a while to get here, I am so sorry.” She sounded out of breathe and he was sure he could hear a baby screaming in the background.  
“Yeah, sure. Absolutely. But if you wanted I could watch Rex, just bring him in…”  
“Are you sure? You’d be an absolute life saver. But it’s such late notice, and I know Harry has a break and you’ll want to spend as much time as you can with him…”  
“It’ll be sick! Me and Rex haven’t bonded yet. We’ll hangout in the Live Lounge so you can watch us through the window, make sure I don’t convert him to the ways of Azonto or anything. We’ll be fine. Cross to us for some banging covers, I’m sure or rendition of We Can’t Stop will blow Miley and Bastille out of the water!”  
“Cheers Grim, life saver! See you soon?”  
“Absolutely! Finchy and Fifi are turning an alarming shade of red, I best go!” he hung up and ran back into the studio just in time to stop London Grammar leading into Eminem. 

“And there was London Grammar, strong tune that is, still loving that. You’ll never guess what job offer I’ve just recieved!”  
“Leaving us to fend for ourselves are you Nick? Such a shame…” shot Matt, with a grin,  
“Never Finchy, we all know this show would go under without me, they’d replace it with three hours of silence to mourn my loss! But guess who I have a play date with straight after the show,”  
“Is it a popstar?” Fiona questioned with a smirk, Nick looked scandalised.  
“No! Not even close, it’s a child!” he cried,  
“So, is it a popstar?” Ian asked, the traitor, Nick had always liked him best. Not anymore.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” growled Nick glaring at his snickering team, “The one and only child of Fearne Cotton! We’ll be tearing it up in the Live Lounge, see it on webcam at bbc.co.uk/radio1 and to get you inspired for the genius that will take place, here is Rhianna.” 

The rest of the show went as planned, until Matt pointed to a text on the screen, “Grimmy, have you seen this?”  
“Seen what Matt Fincham?” Fiona and Ian were laughing already, anyone clever would have moved on, played another record and then asked. But not Nick Grimshaw, he got to the bottom of a situation as soon as possible.  
“We have a text here from a listener, called Harry…” he said pausing, waiting for Nick to catch on, Nick did no such thing,  
“And how is Harry this fine Tuesday morning?” he asked, wondering why Finchy was dragging it out so much, and why Ian and Fifi were laughing so hard.  
“I wouldn’t know, he does want to know why you’re blowing off your, and I quote, “hot, young boyfriend” for a younger man, and if you’ll be home for lunch?” He smirked at the radio host who had gone quiet, “Mind the gap there…”  
“Oh, yes. Sorry. Harry Styles there ladies and gentlemen, such an attention seeker. Maybe I will bin him off for Rex, I’m sure the conversation would be much better!”  
“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh,” chorused Fiona, Ian and Matt.  
“I’ll deal with him, but now it’s time for the news” Nick laughed and played the jingle, “Bloody idiots,” he said fondly, glancing at the crew before seeking out his phone. 

Nick: Soz babe, binning you off for a newer better version xxx  
Harry: You couldn’t do better that me :p xxxx  
Nick: Yeah, probably right there but I’ll keep dreaming xxxx  
Harry: Heyyyyyyy  
Nick: Sorrrrrrrry, but I won’t be home for lunch, got a date xxx  
Harry: You suck, what if I crash it? Xxxxx  
Nick: Can if you want, have a shower though, you smell like booze, and probably vomit now. Be stealth, don’t get papped. Gotta go do my job seeing as some of us actually work for a living. See you later xxxxxxxxxxx

When Fearne had popped in to do her review of the show she had mentioned she’d left the baby with Harry out in the corridor, if Nick craned his neck he was sure he could almost see the top of Harry’s head, he was probably imagining it though. When he finally said goodbye to the nation he dashed out to see if he could find them, in his rush he nearly crashed straight into them. This had not given Nick enough time to prepare for what he was met with, Harry cradling a sleeping baby was nearly too much for his heart to handle. He was made to hold babies, that was his purpose in life, not being a popstar, that was over now. Just holding babies. One the fans saw it they would understand why One Direction had to end, it was for the greater good. Not that this was a totally foreign and new sight to Nick, it just took him by surprised every time and punched him in the heart.

“Grimmy? Are you okay?” Harry’s voice pulled him back into reality, he was staring at him, and the breakfast crew were stuck in the studio behind him trying to get out, all with bemused expressions at Nick’s dead halt.  
“What? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Don’t go stealing my date, hand him over,” he swept in and took the child out of Harry’s arms as carefully as he could, without jostling him. Harry peered down at the child in Nick’s arms and took in their situation.  
“I love you.” He said looking at his boyfriend, his face all soft. The false sound of an iPhone camera shutter broke the silence, they looked up to see the group previously trapped, staring at them and Ian with his phone pointed at them. Nick scowled.  
“I swear to God, you send that to Aimee!” he said, keeping his voice light so he didn’t frighten the baby, “and I will kill you in your sleep and tell her you cheated on her with that girl from The Only Way is Essex”  
“No, he won’t,” said Harry, gaging Nick’s expression against Ian’s sheepish one, “and send it to me too, please,” he said with his stupid charming smile. It was a bad day when Matthew Fincham had worked his way up to the top of the favourites list. 

Nick’s phone buzzed, he handed it to Harry, “Read that to us, love?” it was a twitter notification, ‘@msaimeephillips has mentioned you on twitter’ Nick shuddered, what had Ian done?  
“It says,” started Harry, “Hang on, you’re phone’s being weird, oh here it is, ‘And @grimmers calls himself a hipster, look at that emotion, are Gryles babies on the way?’ and there’s a link to the photo Ian took, we look like muppets,” he held the phone up for the group to survey the photo.  
“It’s sweet!” said Ian, while Fiona and Matt mimed vomiting behind him. 

Harry’s phone buzzed, everyone drew breath and waited ‘@Louis_Tomlinson has mentioned you on twitter’ Nick groaned as Harry read it out. ‘Yuck, I hope not, how ugly would they be?! RT: “@msaimeephillips @grimmers calls himself a hipster, look at that emotion, are Gryles babies on the way?”’ Everyone laughed, even Nick. Aimee and Louis seemed like an unlikely combination, but the pair had taken up arms against Harry and Nick with all the power of a best friend doubled and the embarrassment on the part of Nick and Harry tripled. Nick was sure the two had matching jackets by now, it was quite ridiculous. “Alright you lot, off with you. I’m taking my job of babysitting quite seriously, I’ll have you know, and you three are distracting me.” Nick turned on the ball of his foot and marched off into the Live Lounge, cooing at baby Rex the whole way, it didn’t detract from his huff, he didn’t care what the others said. Harry said his goodbyes much more politely, and hurried after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeee, that was fun!  
> If you want to talk to me, tell me you loved it or hated it, or have any ideas for me you can find me on tumblr, www.houseonatrampoline.tumblr.com


End file.
